


nothing

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Instead of Meetra, it was Revan that lost herself at Malachor.





	nothing

Meetra is sitting on the edge of the bed, her back stiff. She could never be comfortable in this moment. After what they’ve done, there’s no relief, no retreat from the consequences. Even the Force is no comfort - she can feel the after effects in the crew of the ship all around them, many of whom lost people today. She can feel it in Revan.

She’s not trying to, but she can’t stop her mind from reaching out to explore that...brokenness in her friend. It’s like the Force is  _ torn  _ within her - not gone, but damaged, leaving gaps in their connection, in Revan’s own strength. She wonders how it feels, how much it limits her abilities. She wonders if it will get worse.

“I won’t let it,” Revan says, quietly. It’s the first thing she’s said since she brought Meetra to her room. She’s been standing in front of her chest, removing her armor, and now she’s just in her inner robes, dark and tight on her body. She looks small as she turns and meets her friend’s eye. “I am...nothing without the Force. Nothing.”

She’s not usually so honest, so vulnerable. The blast has really shaken her up, in more ways than one. 

But she should be  _ dead.  _ Standing that close should have killed her, or turned her into a whimpering wreck. It would’ve done Meetra. “How are you even alive?”

Revan’s smile cuts through the darkness of the room. She comes closer. Her lightsabers are still at her hips. “Honestly? I don’t care as much as you do.”

Her smile falters, like a flickering hologram, revealing the truth. “I wish I did. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known, and I ought to be more like you. I’m  _ nothing  _ like you.” Steel-blue eyes meet Meetra’s, pleading. For comfort, maybe. Or just understanding.

“I can’t afford to care without breaking. So I survive.”

Meetra nods, lips pressed together. She wishes it was her at the blast. She wishes she was dead. “What are you going to do next?”

Revan sighs. “You’re not gonna like the answer.” When Meetra looks at her, concerned, she shakes her head. “You should go. Back to the Jedi, or wherever it is you want to be. This war is over, and you don’t owe the galaxy any more than you’ve given them.”

Force, she’s  _ afraid.  _ And so cold. “ _ This _ war? Is there another?”

Revan smiles, a tiny shard of light breaking through, and Meetra knows. Because it’s the saddest, most unrepentant smile she’s ever seen. “We have to do something about this galaxy, about the Jedi, before it’s too late. I’m leaving soon to consolidate our forces, and when I come back...”

She looks at Meetra. They both know she can see the fear in her eyes, but she doesn’t stop. “I won’t harm Dantooine. Never. You’ll be safe there. Just go home, Meetra. And when you hear the call to war again, don’t answer.”

Meetra’s hands form fists around the blankets on the bed. She can’t comprehend what’s happening, though her body is shaking with fear. Her throat is dry, but she knows what she has to say. “Whatever you’re going to do, you know I can’t just stand by and let it happen.”

Revan sighs. Meetra feels her mind retreating, and then with a rush of cold an emptiness forms in Meetra’s chest - in both of them, she assumes, but she can’t  _ feel  _ Revan anymore. 

Their bond is...cut. Just like that.

Meetra gets to her feet, her lightsaber finding its way into her hand. “You can’t hurt me, Revanna. They won’t follow you if you do.”

“I don’t have to tell them the truth. They’ll believe me.”

Meetra shakes her head. Tightens her grip on her saber until the metal is making indents on her skin. “Why are you doing this?”

The smile is back. It’s not quite an apology, but it is sad. It’s as sad as she’s seen her in a long time. “You’re the only one who could stop me. And I can’t let you do that.”

She activates her blades, one purple and one the same brilliant blue as Meetra’s. “I’m sorry, Meetra. I really am.”

But it’s too late. She won’t let her leave now. She has to fight.

Meetra activates her own saber. She hopes that Revan is weakened enough by Malachor to be a match for Meetra in her tired state, but she doubts it. Revan has all the power here - she’s prepared herself for this, and made herself unbreakable. This is why she called Meetra here.

To kill her.

Meetra strikes first, but it’s over almost instantly. Revan doesn’t even use the Force, just blocks Meetra’s attacks and then cuts through her lightsaber, and without hesitation she buries one of hers in Meetra’s chest. 

Meetra freezes. Revan deactivates her lightsabers and holds her up, and she knows she only has seconds.  _ Seconds  _ before facing oblivion, along with all the people she killed today.

“Thank you,” Revan says, her voice breathless and cold. “For everything you’ve done for the Republic. I would’ve been lost without you.”

She holds Meetra up and kisses her forehead, as if that isn’t the cruelest thing she could do. Or maybe she knows, and it’s meant to be cruel. 

If she says anything else, Meetra doesn’t have time left to hear it. Her body fails her, and she goes lifeless in Revan’s arms.


End file.
